


My Inspiration

by Lizlow



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, post-route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Lizlow
Summary: A few previous attempts at a suitable cake rest out of the way. They weren’t quite up to par, but she knows they won’t go to waste, so she can afford another try. But, luckily, this go, why, it’s just right! She’s striking head-on against the adversities and trials that stand against her in the mighty battlefield (her kitchen)!Ah, Mineo might be rubbing off on her a bit.





	My Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> hyping myself up for playing his after story in Unlimited! Every time I see Mineo in game, I get hit with emotions, he's such a good man!

He stares down his opponent with unwavering strength. Even if he is to prove himself to be the _biggest_ fool tomorrow, at least he has the efforts of today to back up his _absolute_ coolness! He is the epitome of awesome, and he will point forward with his fan in hand, targeting his adversaries with a single swipe!

“Hmmm...”

Focus, focus, young hero, and let your voice be known! ...Is what he should be saying to himself, to get his psyche _up and up_ , but it seems he’s already gone into overdrive, and chosen opponent can’t even be bothered to glance his way. How rude of that bitter seaweed!

“Um,” Ichika says, as she steps into his line of sight. Suddenly, the wrinkles in his brow lighten, as if a revitalizing angel has descended upon him. That’s dramatic, of course, but when things come to her, it may as well be true. Feisty but cool, sweet but also amazing, Mineo had declared to be “not his type” but what an evasion of the truth that was.

 _“Oi, if all you’re going to do is infect the air with stupid, then you need to leave_.”

“Hey, this isn’t even _your_ home, sea--”

“Mineo-san! He’s not here!” Ichika quickly speaks up. Like a blinking arrow, the space he through Takeru occupied is spotlighted, with the hacker no present in it.

“Ehh? B-But, wait, then...” Why had he..? Did he think Takeru would insult her honor, did he think he took another blow at his? Is he really that delusional?

 _How_ ** _uncool!!!_** **_Seriously!_**

He frowns, his stomach dropping. Truly, truly today’s the day he calls to his foolish side. How can he look her in the eye when he has shouted at the very air she breathes?

Ichika shakes her head, quickly grabbing his hand and sitting next to him. Of course, this can be considered pretty embarrassing, but she has to do this! To lift him back up from the shadows that cloud him, to bring warmth and assurance back to his shield. “Maybe you would have beat him... this time.”

“That’s it! With the support of my greatest ally in the battlefield, I will be able to conquer even the grandest of-- hey! This time?!”

“Hehe,” Ichika laughs a little, before she breathes in and kisses him on the cheek, turning away almost immediately. “All the time, to me... really...”

“Th-Th-Th-Th...!!” _Ah_ , she broke him, “This is a couple act!”

“Y-Yes...”

_We are a couple. And, Mineo-san, please, not so loud..!_

No matter the opponent, it seems the only one he feels can truly lose to is her, his equal. There’s no reason to have the goal to best her -- they’re a team, partners through the ups and downs, beholders of the gifts destiny has granted them.

Shyly, he leans on her, and she squeezes his hand.

“Say, Ichika, I, umm... You see...”

“Mmm..?”

“I-I... y-you...”

“Mineo-san...”

Are they that in sync with one another? Do they know the whispers the others wishes to release? The calls of the lords above, the fuel which empowers their muscles, rattling the bones of any and all opposition by blinding them within the might light of _lovey-dovey action?_

“I love--”

“--you a lot!”

“A-Ah...”

Pure in feelings, pushing each other to get their feelings out and communicate everything deep in their hearts. There needn’t be anything shouldered alone, they can handle it, with each other.

“Next time we’re free, we should go on a date,” Ichika suggests.

“D-Date?”

“Yes, that’s... that’s what a couple like us would do, right?”

“Heheh, right! I, Enomoto Mineo, Sleeping Dragon of Shinjuku, renowned progressor of cool, have the sweetest, most badass girlfriend in the world! She has awoken the fire within me, and I am mooned!” Really smooth, he definitely got every word right. Keep going, Mineo! “But, where do you wanna go?”

“Somewhere quiet? Like the park?”

She’s a genius! That’s really romantic, a place where they can talk and enjoy each other. She really is the best.

“Amazing..!”

“Huh?”

“Ah, it’s, it’s nothing! Nothing at all! It’s not like I was thinking about how nice it’d be to hold hands like this, and about how glad I am that you’re... here and everything!”

“Yes, yes,” Ichika smiles, “I definitely wasn’t thinking anything similar in that case.”

“Eh? W-What? You too?”

“I wonder...”

“You...” he really can’t defeat her, but he wouldn’t want to strike her down. This is a relay race, where the players are a team, passing a baton. They need one another to get further, to finish. “Oh, I got it!” He grins, brimming in absolute confidence. “Don’t worry too much on the planning, Ichika. Leave it to me!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! You’ve done so much for me, it’s the least I can do! Trust the great Mineo to have everything under control!”

He’s able to relax soon enough, thanks to the security and faith he has in her, and them fall into exciting conversation, talking as though they could forever.

“...And then Satake-san said ‘ _good luck out there_ ’ and slapped me so hard on the back that I nearly fell flat on my face,” he most certainly _did_ fall, but he’s not going to admit it. She _somehow_ already knows what the truth is, and one glance causes him to sulk momentarily. “O-of course, I bounced back as any fighter should!” With her nod in agreement, his spirit is returned.

“When I got back home,” he continues, unresting, Yanagi-senpai looked at me and sighed, ‘ _Enomoto, your tie is crooked_.’” Which, it had been all day.

“Was that supposed to be an impression of Yanagi-san?”

“Yeah! How’d I do? But, don’t, don’t tell him I did that...”

She covers her mouth with her free hand, trying to hold back laughter. She can’t help but feel like some parties really might not be too thrilled about this, but she’s completely at ease. That’s what this all means, to enjoy each other, to keep the other moving.

Certainly, Ichika is looking forward to their date.

\---

Their hearts soar more one fall afternoon, on the fading cusp of summer, but perhaps, no... most certainly, this _ultimate love-love-_ ** _love_** had began much earlier.

“Mineo-san, I made a meal for our picnic,” Ichika says, holding up her hard work proudly, “I made it when...” _when he was sputtering, trying to figure out exactly how the day could go_ , but she stops herself from actually saying it. This is was the date they agreed on, and she’s really glad it is happening! “But this is what you wanted, right? That’s why you insisted on carrying that blanket?”

“Ahaha...”

_Busted._

He... does have some food with him, in a basket of his own. He wanted to surprise Ichika, so he asked (more, begged) Yanagi to help him out, since he’s not really one for cooking alone... But Ichika, she got the jump on him! _She’s amazing..._

Ichika smiles, laughing lightly, taking his hand with her free one. Though the fires burn, she wants to tackle them by jumping right in, and this is what he’d want too! A dream’s a dream, written somewhere amongst his romance novels and guides, but the real thing is so much more... _fulfilling!!_

The blush on his face deepens, he sputters a bit, Ichika can’t help but think, _He’s really cute!_

“T-This... is...”

“...Mineo-san?”

“N-Nothing! Why... Why wouldn’t we hold holds! It’s perfectly normal, perfectly normal for a d-date! Of course it is! It definitely is! Just like a married couple, just like a married couple, w-we... we...”

“Ah! You’re repeating yourself..!”

“That’s right!!”

_You don’t have to!!_

But that’s what’s so endearing about him, that’s yet another part of him she fell in love with. Straightforward, but easily nervous, passionate, but clumsy when it comes to these things. Every step is another chance to learn, and when push comes to it, they both have it handled!

“...So, how does that spot over there look?”

“Oh! It’s perfect,” Ichika says, immediately leading the way, only finally releasing his hand when it’s time to set up the blanket so that they can sit down and enjoy the rest of the day. She sets down her basket, looking to her date, waiting for him to spread the blanket.

And that’s when he reveals a small basket of his own.

“You really did have everything!” Ichika claps her hands together.

“Of course! Anything to make sure we were ready for any challenge! Let not a moment pass you by, young grasshopper, for there is always another step to take. Braving any challenge with you and I beside each other, and failure will not be met!”

“Haha, I really can rely on you.”

A simply picnic, full of laughter, where the sun’s rays beam down upon them, guarenting them a world further than what they have seen before. The soft breeze disrupted by solely the energetic bursts they give, the food they enjoy (Yanagi’s food is good but Mineo will through and through argue that Ichika’s is the winner!), the moments they share. This is what a perfect date is meant to be like!

As Mineo nervously lays his head on her lap (a legendary... lap pillow!! which was something he never thought he would be a part of), and relaxes, their breathing evens out and synchronizes, a moment’s peace taking them as they discuss work, their presents, their futures.

To give back, to celebrate what they have, and what they will have, to thank him for giving her peace, and a love beyond compare, full of trust, of overcoming trials, she wants to go all out. Without any hesitation in her soul, Ichika decides on the perfect day for it.

_—_

She rubs her hands together, scanning over everything that’s in front of her. There had been offers from a concerned, reliable soul to assist her in baking this, just like he helped prepare food for their picnic date, but she so stubbornly and determinedly insisted that she _had_ to at least do this part.

And whoever could deny the fire in her eyes?

Even something small might very melt the man in question, but she really wants to make sure he _really_ enjoys this. He’s turned a new leaf, stepped himself up, and helped her as well. In his own words, they’re the greatest duo in modern history! Said with such enthusiasm, Ichika can’t help but buy into it.

It’s enticing, putting faith in every last breath of his energy.

And she, she has every right to believe in him. She’s _glad_ she gets to celebrate this day like this. It’s important to her too, and the circumstances, are far better.

A few previous attempts of a suitable cake rest out of the way. They weren’t quite up to par, but she knows they won’t go to waste, so she can afford another try. But, luckily, this go, _why_ , it’s just right! She’s striking head-on against the adversities and trials that stand against her in the mighty battlefield (her kitchen)!

Ah, Mineo might be rubbing off on her a bit.

But of course, there deserves to be a day of rest for the hero of a story, even if a warrior must always be on his toes.

With her eyes so on the prize, she doesn’t hear the door open, not at all.

“I’m home!”

“Welcome home!”

...Although, she answers him without any hesitation.

One peer into the kitchen and his heart races. By the looks of it, she’s been doing her absolute best, since the moment she got home. Things like this, that exchange, this situation, the comfort in the air -- they’re... _li-li-like a married... couple..._

Just the thought nearly causes him to fall over, and because of the clashing noise he makes when he tries to steady himself, Ichika finally notices that he is, _yes_ , there. Her whirl around is quick, so rapid by nature that she doesn’t realize her shock causes her to let go of the spoon she was mixing her batter with, which, in turn, lands... on Mineo...

“A warrior... falls victim to the strongest strike of all...”

She rushes over to him with a hand towel, even if they both know his clothes will most definitely need to be washed properly.

“M-Mineo-san, I’m--”

“--Ichika, it’s nothing I can’t--”

The words they both want to say get caught in their throats as they meet each other’s gazes. Red blankets both of their cheeks, the messiness of both Ichika’s hard work, and the accident, reflecting down upon both of them. Messy in stature, worried in nature, any tension and concern crumbles, and they both burst out into laughter.

They really do bring out the best in each other.

Inspiring each other to do more and more, though nervous, though quick to fumble.

“W-Well, since you’re here now, let’s finish this together!”

“M-Me, b-bake with you...”

“Mmhmm! No use keeping it a surprise anymore. Let’s do our best!”

“Heheh, then, I’ll be in your care, Ichika!”

So this day  becomes their hallmark for days to come. _Idiots_ of the same feather flock together, or something like that, they feel like Takeru said once, but they aren’t minding it at all.

To make sure he’s reasonably prepared, Mineo grabs a apron from where they keep them, trying his best not to _die_ over the fact that he and the women he loves are _matching_ now. He got this in the bag, for sure!

“This is the next step... I was just about to do it, before you surprised me,” Ichika says, noticing his quick fall in attitude, “in a good way! I think this’ll be even more special now.”

And together they breathe the final cake of the day to life, proving that two heads (and two pairs of hands) are better than one. When it’s all said and done, Ichika tastes the batter on the new spoon she used and then reaches out to hand it to Mineo, “It’s good, Mineo-san!”

“Ha.... haha... ha...”

“You don’t want it?”

“No! That’s not it! I mean, yes, I want it, it’s just that, that’s...” _an indirect kiss._

“Oh, right!” Ichika picks up the hand towle from earlier. “If it’s the mess you’re worried about... I’ll be sure your clothes get as good as new, too!” She would put her hand on her hip, but she doesn’t want to risk getting anything anywhere that’s not her apron.

“Th-That’s wrong!”

“...?”

“N-Nevermind! ...Thanks, Ichika.”

Slowly, he tastes the spoon too. The cake itself won’t be ready for a bit, but somehow, this one is one of the best tasting creations she’s ever made -- full of attention, care, her determination, and their love. It really does press again the boundaries!

They give everything they do 1100% and exceed expectations! The strongest duo ever is them!

Though they may trip stumble, squabble and clash over the silliest things, in their hearts, they vow an eternal promise:

 _They will continue to bring out the best in each other. They will live their lives_ **_alongside_ ** _each other._

“Mineo-san, happy anniversary. I hope we can keep being like this for years to come, too.”

“The same to you, Ichika! Let’s keep charging forward, always, I promise to stay by your side, and support you.”

“Aww, I, as well.”

“Forever...”

For their views of justice, of the world, for what they press to accomplish side-by-side, even if they don’t see eye-to-eye in some cases, they will always be there for the other.

The lights sparkle and the gentle tune of Christmas music plays in a well-timed beginning, for Mineo set up everything as early as possible and refuses to take them down until the last day necessary. And as the scene sets itself, she stands on her tip toes and he wraps his arms around her. In that moment, they seal their swear, for another eternity of growth, of forwardness, of adoration.

Let them go again, and again, at the endless train of motivation towards being their most perfect, imperfect selves.


End file.
